<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let's not fall in love by byeolbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970626">let's not fall in love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit'>byeolbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VIXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance (Sort Of), but you love him any ways, cross posted from aff for back up, in which hakyeon is a coward, will they wont they</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon doesn't want to fall in love with Jinyoung and that's probably for the best.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cha Hakyeon | N/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Personal Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>let's not fall in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cross posted from AFF. Written on Sep 9, 2016</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Hakyeon you have a new schedule" his manager, Shinwoo told him. </p><p>"New schedule?" Hakyeon asked. </p><p>"You have a photoshoot with Gugudan on Thursday. It will be in the morning and your music video shooting has been shifted to the afternoon" he told him. </p><p>"I thought I was shooting a CF with them again this week" Hakyeon frowned. </p><p>"This week it is with Jaehwan" Shinwoo said. Hakyeon nodded, going back to memorize lyrics for a variety show appearance.</p><p>"Oh hey! Do you guys know Park Jinyoung?" Wonshik asked, taking his earphones off. </p><p>"That new romance movie actress?" Sanghyuk asked, looking at him. </p><p>"Yeah! She recently said that hyung was her favourite idol on Happy Together. So now they are trending on Naver" he told everyone. </p><p>"Do you have a clip?" Shinwoo asked them. Wonshik nodded, handing his phone over to the two.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Actually, I recently started listening to VIXX and I really liked N. He is a really talented singer and actor so I had a little crush on him for a while" Jinyoung told Park Myungsoo.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Do you know him personally?" Yoo Jaesuk asked her.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Unfortunately no" she laughed. "I've just watched him perform on stage." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung! You have a new admirer" Sanghyuk teased. </p><p>"She's just saying that" Hakyeon protested. </p><p>"Wasn't she a trainee for Jellyfish?" Taekwoon asked. </p><p>"She was?" Shinwoo asked him. </p><p>"I thought she was. I remember one of the new actresses being an ex trainee from the time we were also trainees. Maybe a year or so before Mydol" Taekwoon frowned. </p><p>"What are we looking at?" Jaehwan asked. </p><p>"Where were you?" Hongbin asked. </p><p>"I went to meet Daewon for lunch. What are you guys huddled over?" he asked, leaning over Wonshik’s shoulder. </p><p>"Do you know the actress Park Jinyoung?" Wonshik asked him. </p><p>"Yeah I do. Daewon was talking about her too. She used to be a talent for Jellyfish when she was a child actor but she left and joined Kairos, Daewon's company" he told them. Taekwoon did a soft 'oh' as the correct pieces clicked in his memory.</p><p>"She's not a new actress?" Hakyeon asked. </p><p>"She was a child actor. But she did a few CFs and maybe one or two dramas before taking a break and studying abroad. That's what Daewon told me. She's supposed to be really pretty I think" Jaehwan said. </p><p>"She said Hakyeon hyung was her favourite idol on Happy Together yesterday" Wonshik told him. </p><p>Jaehwan whistled. "You're lucky hyung! She's really good looking" he agreed. </p><p>"I know right? I was a little jealous" Wonshik grinned. </p><p>"Don't you all have dance practice?" Hakyeon interrupted. </p><p>The group groaned knowing that he would make them practice extra now. The regret was only momentary as they went back to teasing him. Hakyeon rolled his eyes and looked towards Shinwoo to get some of the madness back in order. This kind of thing was common. For their visual Hongbin, this happened a lot. The thing would eventually blow over.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"We've decided to go with the love line" Shinwoo told Hakyeon as the latter was stretching. The two men were settled in one corner of the room while the others practiced choreography for their comeback. </p><p>"What love line?" Hakyeon asked, confused. </p><p>With all the extra performances to be practised for, he really couldn't afford to give away Hongbin or Jaehwan. The company had decided to keep Taekwoon's mysterious image and Sanghyuk was just supposed to be the cute maknae too young for relationships. But they were quite liberal with appearances by Hongbin and Jaehwan. And he really couldn't part with them now.</p><p>"You and Park Jinyoung. There won't be any official dating but certain variety show appearances together. Just so fans can see you two interact. So tomorrow in VIXX TV Hongbin will ask you if you watched any movies recently and you've to say that you watched her movie and like it. But don't mention her name specifically" Shinwoo instructed. </p><p>"But does she even like me that much?" he wondered out loud. </p><p>"Who knows. But the fans like it. And sometimes we do things to keep them happy" Shinwoo said. </p><p>Hakyeon nodded, understanding this requirement very well. Jellyfish wasn't one of the big three entertainment companies. VIXX had to work very hard to get many of the things that other idol groups got easily. Things like marketing, a large fanbase inherited from sunbaes, some top choreographers and songwriters. He knew that they had to do things keeping an external image in mind. And if his company did decide to go with a rumoured loveline he still couldn't afford scandals.</p><p>"I haven't actually watched the movie," he said finally. He could overthink this later. </p><p>"I asked my sister to bring me a CD. You can watch it later tonight" Shinwoo said, dismissing him. </p><p>"I'll go back to practice then" Hakyeon said with a short bow. He joined the others, promising he'd tell them whatever had happened after practice. </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't think they'd actually take it up" Hongbin said, resting on a beanbag. The beanbag was a recent addition to the dorm. They had gotten two on the success of Zelos and would get four more if Conception did well. For now the members took turns using it and now it was Hongbin's turn. </p><p>"I didn't either" Hakyeon admitted. </p><p>"At least this way we get good food and a movie break" Jaehwan said lightly. Taekwoon who was already halfway through his meal nodded without even looking up. Shinwoo's sister had been kind enough to get them some food as well.</p><p>"Where is Shinwoo hyung?" Jaehwan asked. </p><p>"He went to dinner with Gugudan's new manager. Something about introducing him to the company and all the systems in place" Sanghyuk said, taking his chopsticks and noodles. </p><p>"Then we have the dorm to ourselves" Jaehwan cheered. </p><p>"But no dirtying it. I cleaned it just this morning!" Hongbin protested. </p><p>"It's starting you guys" Wonshik said, having set up the CD player and pressing play. </p><p>"She's really pretty" Hongbin said, when her introduction scene came on. It was a typical high school romance story where a bad boy was secretly in love with the good girl who believed in him. Jinyoung had a pure innocent type image which went along well with the role. </p><p>"She acts well" Hakyeon agreed as he watched the movie. There were some really cringy scenes as the bad boy tried to flirt with her but almost everyone felt sad for her when she cried about being unloved by everyone else. And everyone was simultaneously relieved at the final resolution. (Taekwoon had smiled the widest but no one would tell this to the public).</p><p>"It's actually a really sweet movie. Even if I cringed halfway through it" Hongbin said. </p><p>"Yeah. I don't think fans would appreciate you being so cheesy with her though" Jaehwan laughed. </p><p>"Go to sleep" Hakyeon deadpanned, hitting him with a pillow. "We have our Hades photoshoot and I don't want any of you having dark circles beneath your eyes."</p><p>"But we want to party! Taekwoon appa tell Umma!" Jaehwan protested childishly. </p><p>"Don't ever call me that in real life" Taekwoon said with a sigh. Jaehwan pouted before pulling an unsuspecting and half drowsy Wonshik away. </p><p>"We will party in our room. Anyone who is fun can join us" he sniffed. </p><p>"I just want to sleep" Wonshik cried as he was dragged away. </p><p>Hakyeon rolled his eyes and went to his room. He knew those two would give up and fall asleep eventually. And he wasn't going to insist on them doing anything as long as they left him alone. He put his earphones in and connected them to the phone which was charging on his bedside table. He put on his slow songs playlist and closed his eyes, trying to relax. Thankfully they had been to the skin clinic earlier and he didn't have to go through his skin care routine today.</p><p>The concept of a loveline felt awkward. Sure he had acted before and had definitely been interested in being a romantic lead some day. But that was acting. And having a public image was very different. They weren't who they were always shown to be. Hakyeon knew this. But love lines and rumours were exaggerations. </p><p>And he wasn't even the most popular one with ladies. It was definitely Hongbin who's good looks made fangirls swoon. Or probably Taekwoon with his mysterious chic image. Jaehwan won hearts wherever he went. Hakyeon knew for a fact that Wonshik’s awkwardness and stage sexiness were a combination girls died for and Sanghyuk was the maknae in charge of appealing to noona fans. </p><p>He was just plain Hakyeon. The leader who was in charge of the group. Sometimes the spokesperson but that usually went to Hongbin because he was the visual. He was just Hakyeon. </p><p>Maybe Jinyoung didn't really mean it. Maybe his name was in her head only because they had recently released a song and she didn't actually want to reveal who she liked. Or maybe she had seen his drama online or saw him MC a show and thought that she could safely take his name because it would be controversy free. Or even if she did, maybe she didn't like him so much. </p><p>Maybe somewhere out there she was feeling just as awkward as he was at the staged act they were going to put on for the world to see.</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"They like it. The company is seriously considering a variety show appearance with the two of you. Kairos is in talks with Jellyfish for the same" Shinwoo told the group. </p><p>"Are they serious?" Hongbin asked. </p><p>"Yeah. It took a while but some online fans helped us spread the idea around to see if it was popular. They posted across multiple sites and got a good response" he told Hakyeon. </p><p>"Uri Njumma is getting a love line" Sanghyuk said, wiping a fake tear from his eye. Taekwoon shook his head in unison with Hakyeon while the rest of the group laughed. </p><p>"Are we going to appear on a variety show together?" Hakyeon asked. </p><p>"Probably after your debut stage because Jellyfish doesn't want to take attention away from that" Shinwoo speculated. "And nothing is decided yet."</p><p>"Let's get back to practice then. And this time we have to sing along as well. Love Me Do is easier than Fantasy and we can't afford any mistakes with the footwork" Hakyeon said, taking the discussion away. </p><p>"You just want to look good to impress Park Jinyoung" Sanghyuk teased before getting hit by Hakyeon. </p><p>"We'll think about that when we think about it" Hakyeon brushed it away. </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think we'll win first place?" Taekwoon asked from the neighbouring changing stall. </p><p>"I don't know honestly. They didn't tell us anything. The MCs just wished me luck" Hakyeon said. Fantasy had been really popular with the fans. Hakyeon had been worried when Dynamite had done well and had lived up to the hype around Conception. But they had picked up pace by winning on The Show and were possibly going to win on Show Champion as well. A second win would be a huge reward.</p><p>"In any case, we have to take it sportingly," Hakyeon said, getting out of the stall. Taekwoon got out and followed him to the back stage where everyone else was waiting for them. They could spot other idol groups in and around them, low key practising dance moves or vocalising and matching pitches at a low volume. Stage nerves didn't go away with experience. But one did get better at handling them.</p><p>"Time for the show," he told the group. They huddled together and did a short cheer before getting on stage. Hakyeon smiled at the fans who were cheering them on. It was always a rush to hear fanchants and know that people came to listen to you. VIXX got into formation and the music for Love Me Do started to play. Hakyeon smiled to himself when the crowd went wild at Wonshik’s husky whispering. He concentrated on dancing though because his solo part required a lot of physical effort and he didn't want to get it wrong today. While Hajyeon thought they could have done much better, both songs went through without a hitch in recording.</p><p>They bowed to their fans before getting off stage and also greeted IOI who was set to perform after they did. The greeting was very short and the boys were ready to go back to the green room and get some water and rest before coming back for the results. Hakyeon would have followed them as well before he was interrupted by Shinwoo and asked to follow him to a level above the stage floor.</p><p>"Park Jinyoung is shooting a special appearance in a drama right in the studio above. We agreed to let you both meet for a brief time so that you won't be awkward later" Shinwoo explained. </p><p>"So suddenly?" Hakyeok asked, really surprised. </p><p>"It was sudden. Her manager texted me to ask if you would be here and we decided this on our own. You two will meet and get to know each other and take an instagram picture for her account.  Shouldn't take very long. You'll be back in time for the final results" Shinwoo said confidently.</p><p>Hakyeon raised an eyebrow. How would a five minute meeting make anything less awkward? Also he had no time to mentally prepare himself. What was he going to say? ‘<em> Hello, I am the man who you're supposed to have a scandal with </em>’. All he could imagine was Hongbin's cringing at the line. The elevator doors opened too quickly for his liking and he was ushered into a green room.</p><p>"Hope we aren't too late" Shinwoo said with a bow. </p><p>"Not at all" Jinyoung said, bowing in response. </p><p>"My manager thought you'd come after the show recording. So he went to get some coffee for us" Jinyoung said awkwardly. </p><p>"We could come back later if you wish" Hakyeon offered. He could sense her embarrassment and was instantly moved to make her feel at ease.</p><p>"It's alright. Where are my manners. My name is Park Jinyoung" she formally introduced herself. </p><p>"My name is N. My real name is Cha Hakyeon" Hakyeon greeted in reply. </p><p>"It's really nice to meet you in person. I thought that your Hades mini album was really good" she told him earnestly. Hakyeon smiled sheepishly. He should have been thoughtful enough to bring a copy of it along.</p><p>Almost as if by magic, Shinwoo came to his rescue. He nudged him and handed an album over which Hakyeon took immediately. </p><p>"I did get a copy of the album for you" he said with another bow. He handed the album over and she accepted it gratefully, thanking him for the same. Around the same time her manager appeared as well. </p><p>"And this is Oh Hyunjae. He's my manager" Jinyoung said, introducing him. </p><p>"It's so nice to meet you. We've only talked on the phone before" Shinwoo said bowing. Hakyeon bowed as well. </p><p>"You must be N. Please take care of Jinyoung" he said. Jinyoung and Hakyeon blushed. The two of them were clearly unused to this. </p><p>"I brought some coffee if you would like some" Hyunjae said. Shinwoo politely declined it stating that N was on a strict diet to take care of his voice. Hyunjae didn't mind it thankfully. </p><p>"Would it be too much trouble to ask for an instagram picture" she asked. </p><p>"I think it's a really good idea" Shinwoo said in Hakyeon's place. </p><p>"Yeah. I can take the picture" Hyunjae offered. </p><p>"Sounds like a good idea" Hakyeon agreed. Jinyoung stood next to him and the two posed for a picture. </p><p>"It looks awkward because you both are far apart. You can stand closer to each other" Shinwoo pointed out. Hakyeon looked over at Jinyoung who nodded and took a shy step closer. The citrus scent of her perfume was refreshing and very distracting, causing Hakyeon to almost daze out mid picture.</p><p>"Smile!" Hyunjae said, clicking away. He took four shots in succession and made a mosaic picture. </p><p>"It looks good" Jinyoung praised,  leaning in to look at it. </p><p>"Yeah" Hakyeon agreed, covering up his lack of focus earlier. </p><p>"I shall forward it to you on Kakao" Hyunjae told Shinwoo. </p><p>"Brilliant. We should really go back now. But it was a pleasure to meet you" Shinwoo said. </p><p>"It was the same for us as well" Hyunjae said. </p><p>"I hope you win today" Jinyoung added. </p><p>"Thank you" Hakyeon said gratefully. </p><p>She did a quick fighting pose and Hakyeon felt warm at the cute action. He bowed deeply before exiting the room, the smile still on his face. </p><p>"Be more natural next time. You were so awkward now. I had to do all the talking" Shinwoo chastised him. </p><p>Hakyeon swore mentally. He should have wished her luck as well. His brain must have stopped working. She had been polite enough to wish him luck and he must have just smiled like an idiot. "I'll do better next time" he apologised.</p><p>Shinwoo's phone chimed. Hyunjae must have sent him the pictures. The two of them did look good together.</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Some netizen found out about Park Jinyoung being an ex Jellyfish talent" Jaehwan said, looking into his phone. The group was travelling to the venue of their next performance and he had taken the time to surf the net for latest viewsbon VIXX by the netizens. He had various sites open at different tabs and all of them had articles speculating the same thing.</p><p>One of the netizens had dug up information that Park Jinyoung had been a talent for their entertainment company just open the time they had joined. That along with the fact that she had not mentioned knowing him well but had also uploaded a picture of them meeting had raised questions of inconsistencies in her statement. Fans were now speculating that the two of them had known each other all along and were calling her a liar.</p><p>"It's not new. A lot of female actresses get flake for being friends with male idols. No one would consider the probability that we worked in the same company but didn't know each other before this" Wonshik reasoned. </p><p>"Yeah. It's a huge bother really" Jaehwan said half heartedly. Hakyeon had no doubt that he was remembering the time that he had broken up with his girlfriend just to become a trainee. He didn't think that any of the members had even thought about dating before or after debut. </p><p>"Are representatives going to clarify things?" Sanghyuk asked from the back seat. </p><p>"Best course of action would be to let this resolve itself out. It's only a few haters and sasaengs starting to cause trouble.  We'll get some netizens to argue the opposite if it gets too out of hand"  Shinwoo said. </p><p>The group felt a little uneasy but knew this was the best course of action. Unnecessarily offering explanations would only make them look worse. They arrived at the venue, and got out of the car but Hakyeon doubled back.</p><p>"Do you have her number?" he asked Shinwoo. </p><p>"I have her manager's number. Why?" Shinwoo asked, his eyes narrowing at the sudden request. </p><p>"I just thought I should message and apologise for the trouble" he told him. </p><p>"I'll ask Hyunjae for it" Shinwoo said. Hakyeon was probably not going to get the number but it was the least he should do.</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Hakyeon rubbed his cream all over his face, waiting for  a response. Contrary to his expectations, Shinwoo had actually given him Jinyoung's number. He had immediately texted her but hadn't gotten a reply since she was busy. He understood what that was like but he hoped everything was okay on her end.</p><p>When he lay back, he took a look at the pictures they had clicked on the day of the recording. Truthfully, he had been thinking of that meeting for a while. He had been such an idiot. So awkward when she had been friendly. He had even forgotten his manners. He could swear he was better at first impressions. He laughed at the idea that it was probably because he had been stumped by how beautiful she had looked. He had looked really plain next to her, with hair damp from sweat after dancing. Ugh, he hoped it hadn't been too bad.</p><p>He normally swore out loud in such situations. But Sanghyuk and Hongbin were asleep next to him and he didn't want to wake them up. He sighed as he checked his phone, waiting for her message to appear. Maybe she wasn't replying because she had been disappointed by him. There could be any number of reasons. Didn't shooting wrap up earlier than 1am?</p><p>His phone chimed and he immediately put it on silent. It was a message from her alright. He clicked on the icon anxiously, wondering what her response was.</p><p>"<em> That's alright. I should be the one to apologise for starting this mess </em>" she replied. </p><p>"<em> We should have been more careful. We didn't want to cause you so much trouble </em>" he apologised once again. </p><p>"<em> Sadly it's normal for women in this industry. We are used to the scrutiny </em>" she texted immediately. </p><p>"<em> I can imagine that. We were in the public eye even before we debuted. That kind of pressure is troublesome for anyone </em>" he replied before thinking. He stopped and stared at the message which had already been sent. He didn't want to burden her. They had only known each other for a few days and only met each other once. Was sharing deep personal thoughts appropriate? </p><p>"<em> I did see the show! I had a new appreciation for all the troubles idols went through. And I know that everything on TV probably is ten times worse behind the camera </em>" she agreed. </p><p>"<em> Everything looks better from afar </em>" he replied, turning to lie on his stomach and support his arm holding up the phone. </p><p>"<em> Honestly though, I didn't think I would come back after studying in America. But I consciously made the decision so I have learnt to live with the side effects </em>" she said. </p><p>"<em> That's harder than it looks </em>" Hakyeon replied. </p><p>"<em> Isn't everything easier said than done? </em>" Jinyoung asked him. </p><p>"<em> But we labour on because we love what we do </em>" he told her. Something about late nights made people chatty, he assumed. </p><p>"<em> You are lucky </em> " she typed. " <em> Your singing can touch people's hearts. </em>" </p><p>"<em> Actors can do the same. I think the entire group cried along with your crying scenes </em>" Hakyeon chuckled out loud. </p><p>"<em> I don't think you should reveal that Mr Cha </em>" she replied, adding a smiley emoji at the end. </p><p>"<em> You can call me Hakyeon </em>"  he told her. </p><p>"<em> Maybe I will </em> " she replied. " <em> For now. I have to say good night because I have an early morning hair appointment. </em>"</p><p>"<em> I have dance practice as well. Good night </em>" he wished her. </p><p>"<em> Good night </em>" she wished as well, going offline. </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you texting so much hyung?" Jaehwan asked in a low voice. Hakyeon sat up straight and looked around for the camera. The cameraman was with Taekwoon and Wonshik so they had some measure of privacy. </p><p>"No one"  he replied quickly. </p><p>"It has to be someone. You've been smiling all day" Jaehwan noted. </p><p>"I've only texted two times today"  Hakyeon scowled. </p><p>"You've been on your phone doing something all day even the manager has noticed" Jaehwan said. Hakyeon sighed, mentally chiding himself for his carelessness. </p><p>"I don't think it got caught on camera though. But you should be careful"  he said. </p><p>"Yeah. I'll put it away soon" Hakyeon promised. He had actually been texting Jinyoung who was free for the day. She had gone out shopping and had been sending him photos of cute things she thought he would like. They hadn't texted each other much after the first time. Only a text or two because they were never free at the same time. So today had been a welcome change.</p><p>"Is it a girl?" Jaehwan asked quietly. Hakyeon looked at him, unsure what to say. </p><p>"We're just friends"  he told him, feeling the need to defend himself. His phone chimed but he put it away, deciding not to look at it. </p><p>"Is that really true?" Jaehwan asked. </p><p>"Yes" Hakyeon assured him. </p><p>"Good because if someone caught the wind of it, it wouldn't end well. Just look at what could have happened with Park Jinyoung" he pointed out. Hakyeon nodded, leaning back against the wall. </p><p>"Do you regret your break up?" Hakyeon asked him. The topic had briefly come up when they were promoting their song 'I Don't Want To Be An Idol'. The company had been concerned if the story would be taken negatively and what to do in case things got ugly for his ex. But the other members had stayed out of it out of respect for their fellow member. The rest of VIXX had never talked to him about it.</p><p>"I don't know honestly. I could have left everything for her but then I wouldn't have been able to live knowing I gave up things I worked hard for"  Jaehwan confessed honestly. "Would you risk everything you've worked so hard for? Recovering from a scandal isn't easy." </p><p>"I guess not" he said quietly. </p><p>"But I have only heard good things from Daewon so maybe a scandal with Park Jinyoung wouldn't be so bad" Jaehwan laughed. </p><p>"She was even more pretty up close" Hakyeon agreed. </p><p>"Oh yeah. You got to meet her. How did that go?" Jaehwan asked. </p><p>"Terrible" Hakyeon grumbled. Jaehwan chuckled before looking over to the others. </p><p>"Come on. Taekwoon hyung has been at peace for too long" Jaehwan said. </p><p>"I'll put my phone away"  he said, telling Jaehwan to go ahead. He looked down to see a message from Jinyoung. There was a photo of a delicious looking kimbap and a small message saying they should go out someday. </p><p>Someday, he replied. He put his phone in his bag and left to go sit with Sanghyuk. He couldn't stop thinking about what Jaehwan had told him.</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Hi"</p><p>It was a bad decision. A bad choice. Stupid stupid stupid choice. Stupid dumb drunk decisions. He hadn't thought it through when he had texted Jinyoung last night. And now he was sitting and regretting his choices.</p><p>Knowing that the public had reacted negatively to the pairing, Kairos and Jellyfish had dropped the rumoured scandal plans. And after what he had discussed with Jaehwan, he had proactively held back talking to her. And she could tell because the text messages had become so awkward between them till they had stopped completely. </p><p>Till they had gotten drunk to celebrate the end of Conception's promotions and the final goodbye stage and he had texted her and told her she was really pretty and how he was guilty things had gone bad for her.</p><p>"Hello?" she said, picking up the call. Time to own up to all his mistakes. </p><p>"Jinyoung?" he asked unsurely. Maybe it was time to just be a coward and run away.</p><p>"Hakyeon?" she asked, surprised at the call. </p><p>"I wanted to apologise for the messages last night" he told her awkwardly. </p><p>"That seems to be a recurring pattern of conversation with us" she laughed forcefully. </p><p>"I really am sorry for everything," he said sincerely. </p><p>"I'm not mad. Just surprised you thought of me" she told him honestly. </p><p>"But anyhow, I am in the middle of a shoot. So I will have to be rude and cut the call first" she told him. </p><p>"Right sorry" he apologised. </p><p>"It's alright. I will talk to you later" she said before ending the call. He buried his head in his pillow, glad to have the day off. This was so embarrassing. Why was she so understanding about it?  She should have hated him already. Her niceties just made him feel more guilty. </p><p>"Go back to sleep. Why do you have to call people so early in the morning hyung?" Wonshik grumbled from somewhere on the floor. They had fallen asleep as they had been last night and Hakyeon had honestly forgotten about the younger boy in the room. </p><p>"Sorry Wonshik" Hakyeon apologised but more sound only made the hungover boy grumble before turning away.</p><p>It had been important to call her and clarify though. Hakyeon didn't want to lead her on. Not that he had done a good job of that either. But he had genuinely felt bad about it and he didn't want her to think bad of him. Not that there was anything between them. He didn't think anyone even knew they talked to each other once upon a time. But it was good to be on good terms right? Especially when someone was nice and understanding. And he had enjoyed being appreciated and noticed instead of the other members for a change....</p><p>His thoughts were a mess. This business was complicated. She had forgiven him. Somewhat half heartedly but she had. This would be more than enough for now. That was a start.</p><p>He probably felt really guilty because somewhere along the line the two of them had become good friends. Hakyeon had often talked to her about random things. Memories, experiences, food choices even. It was a nice break from having only a small circle to talk to. And she understood how he felt. That was becoming rarer with age. Not many people understood him anymore. He didn't want to lose those who did.</p><p>He turned over and took his phone. He had more options. He didn’t have to justify it to the world. He texted her and smiled at the almost instantaneous reply. He sighed and decided to go back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Is the offer to eat kimbap still open? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Only if you are buying! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>This thing didn't have to be trapped inside a simple definition of love or relationships. Friendship was just as important. And a cowardly way of staying safe, he knew. There was too much at stake and everything could go wrong. But this could do. They didn't have to overthink it straight away....</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Let's not fall in love, we don't know each other very well yet  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Actually, I'm a little scared, I am sorry  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Let's not make promises, we never know if tomorrow comes  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>